Problem: Let $x$ and $y$ be real numbers such that
\[\frac{\sin x}{\cos y} + \frac{\sin y}{\cos x} = 1 \quad \text{and} \quad \frac{\cos x}{\sin y} + \frac{\cos y}{\sin x} = 6.\]Compute
\[\frac{\tan x}{\tan y} + \frac{\tan y}{\tan x}.\]
Solution: Let us refer to the two given equations as equations (1) and (2), respectively.  We can write them as
\[\frac{\sin x \cos x + \sin y \cos y}{\cos y \cos x} = 1\]and
\[\frac{\cos x \sin x + \cos y \sin y}{\sin y \sin x} = 6.\]Dividing these equations, we get $\frac{\sin x \sin y}{\cos x \cos y} = \frac{1}{6},$ so
\[\tan x \tan y = \frac{1}{6}.\]Multiplying equations (1) and (2), we get
\[\frac{\sin x \cos x}{\cos y \sin y} + 1 + 1 + \frac{\sin y \cos y}{\cos x \sin x} = 6,\]so
\[\frac{\sin x \cos x}{\sin y \cos y} + \frac{\sin y \cos y}{\sin x \cos x} = 4.\]We can write
\[\sin x \cos x = \frac{\sin x}{\cos x} \cdot \frac{\cos^2 x}{\sin^2 x + \cos^2 x} = \frac{\tan x}{\tan^2 x + 1}.\]It follows that
\[\frac{\tan x (\tan^2 y + 1)}{\tan y (\tan^2 x + 1)} + \frac{\tan y (\tan^2 x + 1)}{\tan x (\tan^2 y + 1)}  = 4.\]Since $\tan x \tan y = \frac{1}{6},$ this becomes
\[\frac{\frac{1}{6} \tan y + \tan x}{\frac{1}{6} \tan x + \tan y} + \frac{\frac{1}{6} \tan x + \tan y}{\frac{1}{6} \tan y + \tan x} = 4.\]This simplifies to $13 \tan^2 x - 124 \tan x \tan y + 13 \tan^2 y = 0,$ so
\[\tan^2 x + \tan^2 y = \frac{124}{13} \tan x \tan y = \frac{62}{39}.\]Therefore,
\[\frac{\tan x}{\tan y} + \frac{\tan y}{\tan x} = \frac{\tan^2 x + \tan^2 y}{\tan x \tan y} = \frac{62/39}{1/6} = \boxed{\frac{124}{13}}.\]